


Let Them Eat Cake

by AstroGirl



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jool gets a lesson.  Chiana gets dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuletide, back when it was more focused on rare pairings than rare fandoms, for Laura Shapiro. Thanks to Kernezelda for the beta.

Oh, this was going to be _good_. Jool smiled, imagining the sensual pleasure that lay ahead of her, licking her lips as she anticipated the marvelous sweetness that soon would be hers.

She stepped eagerly into the galley... and halted in sudden, stunned shock.

"What are you _doing_?!"

Chiana tilted her head and regarded her with a look of utterly artificial wide-eyed innocence, a half-eaten chala-cake still poised directly before her mouth. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"That's my chala-cake!" The chala-cake she'd spent arns looking for on the last commerce planet. The chala-cake she'd had to bribe Rygel to leave alone. The chala-cake she'd been thinking about _all day_. "You're eating _my_ chala-cake!"

Chiana turned the confection in front of her, pretending to inspect it from various angles. "I don't see your name on it."

With three swift strides, Jool was across the room, snatching at the cake in Chiana's hand as soon as she'd made it into range.

Chiana's hand tightened around the cake. Jool pulled it towards her. Chiana pulled back. Jool pulled harder. Their fingers tightened on the prize, neither willing to let go.

Predictably, the cake crumbled into pieces.

Jool let out a wail as crumbs went flying everywhere and threw herself forward in a desperate attempt to catch at least _something_. Her wildly flailing hands encountered nothing, but large fragments of cake went tumbling down into the top of her bodice, leaving a faint trail of frosting smeared across her chest.

There was a moment of absolute silence as Jool stared down her front in dismay.

It was broken by a giggle, as Chiana leant over and peered down as well. "If you think hiding it there is gonna keep me from eating it," she said, "you're wrong."

Jool tried to answer, but found herself completely unable to form articulate words, only enraged sputtering which transformed into an outraged yelp as Chiana's hand darted forward, plunged between her breasts, wriggled for a brief moment like a Telvian eel in spawning season, and emerged again holding a triumphant fistful of cake.

"_You!_" she screamed, as Chiana began delicately popping morsels into her mouth. "You did that deliberately, didn't you!? You deliberately dropped that cake into my cleavage!"

Chiana stuffed the rest of the cake into her mouth and swallowed. "Don't flatter yourself, Princess."

"No, you did! You, you... You _alley whore_!"

Chiana cast a contemptuous glance up and down the length of Jool's body. "I'm not the one who dresses like she ought to be standing on a commerce planet's street corner," she said.

Jool could feel her hair reddening by the microt. "I'll have you know that this is hand-tooled designer clothing. It's probably more fashionable and sophisticated than anything you've ever worn in your entire life."

Chiana reached out and pinched the fabric of Jool's skirt between thumb and forefinger, pulling it slightly away from her body and examining both skirt and body appraisingly. "It isn't really the clothing that's the problem, Princess. It's what's inside it."

"There is nothing," she said, attempting to compose herself with her accustomed haughty dignity, "wrong with my body." Indeed, she'd been certified with the highest level of genetic fitness, conscientious about maintaining a rigorous exercise program, and -- except for the occasional well-earned indulgence in a little something sweet -- scientific about her diet. Who did this little Nebari tralk think she was, daring to disparage _her_ body?

"Oh," said, Chiana, her voice dropping to a purr. "That isn't what I meant." Her gloved fingers slid slowly up the fabric to graze against Jool's bare midriff. "No, there's nothing wrong with your _body_."

"Was that meant to be an insult?"

"Take it however you like." Chiana's hand moved upward, one finger swiping across the smear of frosting above Jool's breasts. "Mmm," she said as her startlingly pink tongue flicked out to lick it slowly from her fingertips. "That's _good_."

"I knew it!" said Jool. "I _knew_ it! You _are_ trying to... to..."

"Get under your skirt?" Chiana finished helpfully.

"Sweet Blesma, you really _are_ a tralk!"

"I may be a tralk, but at least _I'm_ not repressed."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Look, when I want someone, I let 'em know about it. I don't go dropping cake down my loomas and then acting all superior when somebody responds the way I want 'em to."

"What? I _never_\--"

"Sure you do. Quit lying to yourself, Princess. You're the only one you're fooling. Anyway, what's there to be ashamed about? Twenty-two cycles in suspended animation, of course you're feeling..." Her whole body gave a disturbing little shivery motion by way of illustration. "...Needy. But of course you can't just _do_ something about it, not you. You've got to play games. 'Oh, I'll just throw myself at that Nebari, she'll frell anything. And afterwards I can tell myself that _she's_ the tralk and I've still got my dignity.' Well, it's a nice try, but it isn't gonna work!"

Jool could only stand there, her mouth hanging open.

"You want this," said Chiana, running her hands up and down her body in a way that made it impossible not to imagine every line, every curve underneath her clothing. "You're going to have to ask for it."

"I am?" Jool wasn't sure which was more mortifying, the words, which seemed somehow to have spoken themselves, or the terrified little squeak with which they came out.

"Sure. It's easy. Try it. Just say, 'Do you want to have sex with me?'"

"I don't think--"

Chiana waggled a finger in front of her face, brought it lightly to rest on Jool's lips. "Uh, uh, uh. That isn't it. Try again. Come on, say it. 'Do you want to have sex with me?'"

Jool swallowed, painfully, incredibly aware of the feeling of Chiana's finger against her lips, the warmth of Chiana's breath on her face, the nearness of Chiana's body, the faint, tantalizing motion of Chiana's hips denches from her own. "Do..." Chiana's finger released her, and Chiana's face came closer. Kissing distance. "Do... Doyouwanttohavesexwithme?" Oh, hezmana. She couldn't believe she'd _said_ it...

Chiana smiled a fiendish, delighted smile, and took a long step back. "No."

"_What?!_" Oh, frelling Blesma, she was never going to get over this humiliation. _Never._

"That was lesson number one," Chiana said. "Going for what you want. Now, this is lesson number two: I am _nobody's_ tralk. Got that? I do what I want, when _I_ want it. Nobody uses me. Nobody."

Pots and pans across the galley rattled as Jool let loose a frustrated shriek.

Chiana clapped her hands across her ears and winced. "Keep doing that," she said, "and you're never _going_ to get anything from me, either."

"What? You still think that I'd _want_\--"

"I don't think it. I _know_ it. Yeah, I know _exactly_ what you want." She leaned forward and flicked Jool's curls lightly with one hand. "But it's your job, now, to get _me_ to want it." She rocked back on her heels, grinning wildly. "I'll just leave you to think that over, shall I? Good luck!" And with that, she went dancing lightly out of the room.

Jool screamed again, loud enough to melt the edges of the pots, but somehow it didn't help.

Forlornly, she stared down at the crumbs in her cleavage, then began picking them out one by one, imagining it was Chiana's fingers bringing the morsels to her lips. Neither the cake nor the fantasy were particularly satisfying.

All right. It was clear what she was going to have to do. Obviously, she was going to have to get more chala-cake. And, this time, she was just going to have to get enough to _share_...


End file.
